


colourful mess is just colourful regret

by bonca



Series: one hundred days of prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonca/pseuds/bonca
Summary: Dan, with nothing better to do than feed his boyfriend, picks up the plumpest marshmallow from the bowl, and runs it through the second bowl full of melted chocolate.





	colourful mess is just colourful regret

“Mmph, _Dan_.” Phil whines, dragging out the last vowel purposely. His eyes are sat firmly on spread out sheets and the piles upon piles of paperwork beneath him. The familiar sticky sweetness of marshmallows slowly fades in his mouth. “Another one.”

Dan, with nothing better to do than feed his boyfriend, picks up the plumpest marshmallow from the bowl, and runs it through the second bowl full of melted chocolate. He covers it to the best of his ability, leaving only the bottom for him to grip onto. The chocolate trickled down and reached his fingers, anyways. Dan reaches over, slipping an arm in between Phil’s crossed ones to steady himself, and feeds him the now completely covered treat.

He watches its soft edges slip between Phil’s lips, and afterwards Phil licks them clean of the chocolate. His eyes never leave the forms, and so Dan leans his chin in his palm and watches the pen glide over the paper.

Phil whines again. Dan runs more marshmallows through the sauce and pops them in Phil’s mouth. It’s quite a good system, and Phil flies through the paperwork, marshmallow by marshmallow.

“It’s my turn.” Dan’s chin moves in his hand when he speaks to Phil, his voice soft. “I’ve fed you marshmallows all day and there's only one left.”

Phil briefly retorts, before smiling and dropping his pen to the kitchen counter. He says he gives in, but they both know he’d like to feed Dan more than one marshmallow. His fingers find the remaining one, and he picks it up, emptying the bowl. Phil covers it in chocolate differently, though, as he twirls it back and forth, getting a lot more on his fingers and in his nails. Phil’s voice echoes through the breezy apartment when he tells Dan to ‘open up’, and they both giggle a little after the words leave his mouth. Dan happily opens his mouth, and chews on the marshmallow when Phil plants it in between his teeth, cherishing every moment of his only treat.

Phil doesn't take his fingers away from Dan’s face, though, and instead smears the extra melted chocolate on his fingertips onto Dan’s lips, and up to his cheeks. He giggles, admiring his artwork.

Dan’s jaw drops open, almost as though it falls off its hinges, and he dips his finger into the chocolate-y bowl. His forefinger scoops up more than enough, and he leans over, rubbing it in Phil’s face before he can cover it. Dan’s hand finds its way to his cheeks, as he collects up the sauce and sucks on his finger.

They can explain the mysterious brown marks on the forms later.

**Author's Note:**

> @philsbear on tumblr :-)


End file.
